hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Allen's Troops
For a platformer game, I created a gang of Allen's. Most of them didn't make it, so here's the ones that did not. Victor Similar to Allen, except without a powerful form and is holding a gun and holster. Luquint Luquint is a machine created by Allen. It is mainly humanoid, with two arms and two legs on a body. Its right arm ends in a liquid-oozing hole. It is suspected that this fluid is coolant, which may be why Luquint overheats so easily. Its left arm is a cannon, similar to Kirt's. Finally, his head is just one infra-red optical eye, and he has a ball-shaped antenna on top. U.F.O. U.F.O. is a large spherical machine. It is divided into two parts, a lower and upper. His upper part has two downward sloping red eyes. There is an antenna on top with two circles. From the Split between the halves extend eight legs, and there is possibly more within. It is known that he has at least two hidden arms inside. He can also shoot balls of energy from this area as well. U.F.O. has the ability to jet himself with a rocket on his bottom, giving him his name. Wepoon Wepoon is an interesting robot. He moves by a series of tires, and can turn 360° on a dime. However, he cannot move fast, and can barely go as fast as a human walking. Because of this, he prefers to stay in one place and attack like that. Above the tires, he has four cannons that shoot out very powerful ammunition. He can bust through buildings like a tank, and he doesn't seem to run out of ammo. The upper half of Wepoon is box-shaped, and has 4 red eyes and a mouth with a fang on his face. He also wears a bandanna with a gun slipped in. He uses this gun as a last resort, and grabs it with a clasp-like claw. Java See Java Strange Strange is a mugogen. He is cloaked in a blue body suit that only covers his main body and head. Hidden within this coat is a series of grenades. It is said that he is Allen's second-in-command. Helmut Helmut is a fairly stupid assistant. He's very reckless, and may cause more problems than he solves. His antics may be caused by brain problems, as many of his attacks deal with attacking with his head. This is where he gets his name from, his spiked helmet. He normally worm-like, but he has a robotic set of arms, with the left having a simple cannon. However, he doesn't use it, preferring head-on attacks. Spyder Spyder is, of course, spider-shaped. However, he has a pair of sunglasses, presumably to help him with spying. His legs alternate between spiked and normal. Sawer Sawer looks like an automatic living chainsaw. He also has the ability to levitate off the ground and float around. However, he will need to pull himself if he continues to go for long. Ranat See Ranat Core Core is a fairly bad robot, and it is presumed that he is a failure of a creation. His main weakness is that he cannot see, and requires his cane to notice things. Luckily, it is affixed to his left arm. he moves by four tires in a X-pattern, and thus cannot turn well. He has blinders over his eyes, and an antenna similar to U.F.O.'s. Sprung Sprung is a creation close to Peces. Going upwards, he has a drill-like tail, a single three-pointed foot that can hook on to objects, two fairly strong hands, a body, a head with a circular mouth, and two eyes. All these parts of his body are connected via a multitude of springs, giving him his name. He attacks by launching objects. Category:Nyntindois Characters